1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be mounted at ends of wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,349 discloses a connector to be mounted at ends of wires. The connector has a housing formed with cavities. Terminal fittings are crimped and connected at the leading ends of wires and are inserted into the cavities of the housing from behind. Front ends of the terminal fittings engage front stops in the cavities to prevent the terminal fittings from being withdrawn forward. Flexible locking lances in the housing engage engaging portions of the terminal fittings to prevent the terminal fittings from being withdrawn reward.
The terminal fittings are mounted as separate parts into the cavities of the housing. Thus, clearances exist between the terminal fittings and the inner walls of the cavities and slight shaking of the terminal fittings in the cavities is unavoidable. A connector in a wiring harness mounted in a vehicle is subject to continuous vibration as the vehicle runs. Thus, the wires vibrate and cause the terminal fittings to shake forward and backward in the cavities even after the connector is connected with a mating connector. This vibration is problematic in that connected parts of mated terminal fittings slide and cause abrasion to reduce connection reliability between the terminal fittings.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve connection reliability between terminal fittings by preventing wires from shaking and thereby preventing sliding movements of the terminal fittings.